It is known from the prior art to provide a modular beverage production system consisting of a docking station and a beverage preparation module. Thereby, the docking station and the beverage preparation module are designed to be selectively in a connected state and a disconnected state.
WO 2007/141334 proposes a beverage preparation module which can be selectively connected to a docking station. The docking station and module are respectively provided with a control circuitry, the control circuitry of the module being designed for an autonomous control of the module in the disconnected state, and the control circuitry of the docking station being designed to take over at least partially the control of the module in the connected state.
FR2544185 relates to a series of modular elements in order to make up espresso coffee machines. The problem solved consists in fulfilling the requirements and in simplifying the manufacture of the machines. The series is characterised in that it comprises a modular element for heating the water equipped with a heater and modular dispensing elements equipped with a spout and with two spouts, it being possible to juxtapose these elements.